City building simulation games allow users to create a city environment within the game and develop the city. In such city building games, the user installs and develops a variety of facilities and buildings within the game and deals with problems such as earthquakes, environmental pollution, and the like (for example, see “SimCity”, Wikipedia (NPL 1)).